Daddy
by babybells231
Summary: "Gag the little bitch," Laurent suggested and Dimitri found an old bloody rag and shoved it in her mouth and though her screams were muffled they were still potent and still coming."Will you kill her already ?" about to bring the hatchet down she suddenly stopped and we froze." I suck at summaries. Rated M for violence, gore, lemons, language possible incest who knows
1. Prologue: Squrim

**This was actually inspired by a thought I had while writing Dark Side and possibly watching Corpse Party Let's Plays.**

**Insert standard disclaimer here**

* * *

_**Prologue: Squirm **_

**?Pov**

She was on the blood soaked torture table with just Laurent and Riley holding her down b her arms and legs; I couldn't help but take pleasure from watching those bittersweet tears run down her bloody face, watching her wiggle around and squirm trying to get away like a trapped animal, It brought a smile to my face. I walked towards them hatchet in hand almost giddy with excitement; I gently stroked her pretty face such a shame this beauty would be wasted, c'est la vie as the French say. Oh but how I wish I had gotten a taste of her creamy skin.

"DUDE !? Would you fucking hurry up it's getting really harder to hold this bitch down."

Riley yelled breaking me out of my fantasies, I'll deal with him after I'm done with her, "I'm truly sorry believe I am but this is life." "Hurry up !" I raised the hatchet as far back as I could to get as much force as I could muster when she started screaming, "DADDY ! Daddy, daddy, daddy, DADDY !" "Shut up bitch" Demitri slapped her across hard, hard enough that it drew blood but she still kept screaming, "Gag the little bitch," Laurent suggested and Dimitri found an old bloody rag and shoved it in her mouth and though her screams were muffled they were still potent and still coming.

"Will you kill her already ?" about to bring the hatchet down she suddenly stopped and we froze.

* * *

**_That's it, I've noticed that my prologues are longer than usual and sound like I'm giving away the ending more than hinting at the story so yeah._**

**_First person to correctly guess who the mystery POV is will get a prize I will update the story of your choice but remember it could be anyone_**


	2. Fun With Friends

"Will you kill her already ?" about to bring the hatchet down she suddenly stopped and we froze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CONTINUED*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jpov

The look on their faces was pure shock and terror and I turned slowly to see the giant figure looming over me. For a short second we didn't move, we didn't speak, we didn't breathe; we just ... stared. As soon as it began the second was over and the silence was broken by Riley and his idiotic mouth started to move filling the room with few, revultingly improper, curse words.

"...Holy shit ? What the fu-"

His words were cut short as he soared throgh the air hitting the wall on my far right, his body made a sickening thudding crunch when it came in contact with the wall and slumped to the floor, tangled and broken - utterly mangled; his neck was twisted as his head did a complete 360, blood gushed out of his mouth and his left arm was bent in three places - it looked like a misshapened L, his legs were broken too.

A broken rag doll, that's all he was now. I stared at the mess that use to be Riley before the others screams registed to me, I swung my head to the left as Laurent tried to run for the door but the figure was faster; he was in front of Laurent faster than anything I've ever seen. Laurent backed away and attempted to run the other way but the man grabbed him by his thick black hair and then there was suddenly a pipe through his throat he fell to the floor gurgling and choking on his own blood.

Next was Demitri, he actually and very foolishly tried to fight the man as they were fighting I some managed to remember the girl; I turned to look at her where she laid calmly untying herself watching the scene in perfect calm and serenity, _her fault_, was all that was going through my head, _her fault, her fault, it's all her fault, why won't she just DIE !?_

With the hatchet still in hand I take slow easy steps towards her, _One swing, __one swing and it will all be over- FOR GOOD ! _I was fairly close now when "JANE, *grunt**pained breathing* Help me!" I looked back at Demitri he was close to dead now both of his legs were gone and blood was poaring from his mouth on the floor next to him was something pink. I stared it in horror,_ My God, he ripped out his tongue ! _"JANE !" he called to me again his hand reaching out now, "PLEASE ?"

An ax came down and off was Demitri's head his body was up right for a second then slumped to the floor; his head rolling towards me when it stopped in front of me it blinked and I backed away horrified. A shadow came close to me and the man was standing over me, reaching for me when someone jumped on his back,

GASP

"Alec !"

"KILL HER !"

I turned to the girl who was now hastily trying to free herself but only freed one hand from the table turning to the other I was over her in an instant, she looked at me with fearful eyes, "BURN IN HELL!" about to bring the hatchet down something struck my side I hit the wall with a thud smaller and less gruesome than Riley's but still painful. My head hit the wall first I fell to the floor beneath a heavy weight dizzy blurriness clouding my eyes.

I looked down at the weight and screamed it was Alec, but his neck was broken; struggling beneath the dead body of my twin brother I was doused it a strong smelling liquid. Some of it got in my mouth, it was foul tasting and bitter, gasoline... fuck me. Still struggling, harder now than before, I hear the strike of a match I look up and see the man holding three lit matches over me.

It's to late for me so, "I hope you ROT !" he drops the match and I feel the pain.

_**Third Person POV**_

The large man walked towards the table where the young girls was still bound, pulling a blade from his pocket he quickly cut the ropes that held her she instantly jumped up and removed her gag and began sobbing as the man pulled her close mumbling "Daddy," over and over again as her father muttered soothing words into her hair,

"Shhh, hush now honey I'm here now daddies got yo daddy won't let anyone hurt ever again, hush now my sweet little Bella."

She quieted down slowly regaining her breathing she hugged her father close and nuzzled into his neck. "Let's go home now sweety," She nodded and her father picked her up and carried her out of the old mansion celler and took her home.


End file.
